


Draco's First Birthday Party

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Draco is nervous about his first birthday party, but knows he can handle it with Harry by his side.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	Draco's First Birthday Party

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Come on. It will be fun.”

Draco snorted.

“Oh, don’t act like you haven’t enjoyed every other time we’ve gone over there. You can’t even pretend you don’t like them anymore.”

Draco rolled his eyes and pouted, “Can too.”

Harry chuckled, “If we weren’t dating and going to celebrate with all our friends at the Burrow, how would you be celebrating your birthday?”

“I suppose I would be having a lovely afternoon tea with my mother at the Manor.”

“Well, I’m sorry we are taking you away from something so exciting,” Harry laughed as he wrapped his hand around Draco’s wrist and tugged him towards the fireplace. “Now let’s head to the Burrow. You can’t be late for your own birthday party.”

Draco groaned as he let Harry grab the floo powder and whisk him away to the Burrow.

*

“Oh, Draco’s here. He’s here everyone!” Molly Weasley called as she rushed towards the floo to pull Draco into an embrace. “Happy birthday, dear.”

Even though he had visited the Burrow often during the last nine months of dating Harry, he was still surprised at how welcome and loved he was made to feel. It hadn’t been easy in the beginning, but after a few very honest and difficult conversations, Draco had been welcomed by his Gryffindor’s surrogate family.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,”

“Molly, dear,” she corrected as she pulled away from him.

“Thank you, Molly.”

“Now, now why don’t you head outside and join everyone for your party.”

Draco glanced at Harry who nodded in encouragement. Swallowing his nerves he led the way to the garden.

“There he is!” George exclaimed.

“Happy birthday, Draco!” Hermione shouted.

“Happy birthday, mate!” Ron called.

Draco nodded and smiled hesitantly at those greeting him. He hadn’t been lying when he said that he usually spent his birthdays having a simple tea with his mother. He was overwhelmed by all the people gathered to celebrate him. His life had definitely changed in the time since the war and he was very grateful for that.

“Come on, it’s your birthday, let’s celebrate.” Harry whispered in his ear as he nudged Draco forward.

*  
Mrs. Weasley had prepared what she called a “small lunch”, but it was enough to feed an army. After eating more than their share, teams were split up to play a pickup game of quidditch. Hermione and Luna sat on the sidelines watching. Draco’s team won, but the others insisted that it was only right to let the birthday boy win.

Draco opened a few gifts that he repeatedly said were unnecessary and ate an enormous slice of cake. Draco thanked Mrs. Weasley for all she had done and then tried to convince her that he had eaten enough.

Harry noticed Draco's fidgeting increase. He was scratching the back of his neck so often he was starting to bruise. Harry knew that it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes and made their way to the Floo. Throwing in the powder and stepping into the green flames, the couple escaped back to their flat.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Harry asked.

“You know what, I actually did. Even if I was surrounded by Gryffindors,” Draco smiled.

“Luna’s a Ravenclaw, but I’m glad you had a good birthday. You know, it’s not over yet.”

Draco raised one eyebrow.

“You still haven’t opened your gift from me,” Harry smirked.

“Actually, I’d prefer if you did the opening tonight.”


End file.
